


A New Appetite

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, SVD Holiday Swap 2020, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), secret santa gift, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale asks Crowley for something a little different tonight. Definitely not the usual fare.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	A New Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormiePassions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiePassions/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift, written for the Scribbling Vaguely downwards/Grow Better holiday exchange, for StormiePassions, who had a prompt idea of: "First time Aziraphale sees Naga Crowley (and loves / wants him more)", I hope you enjoy!

Crowley was lounging on the sofa, idly flipping through his phone when he tossed it to the side and focused on Aziraphale. “So, what are you in the mood for tonight, Angel?”

Aziraphale paused in his reading and looked up thoughtfully, his eyebrows coming together slightly as he looked off into the stacks of books. After a few moments thought, he turned to Crowley. “You know, I do believe I’m in the mood to try something new. Naga?”

Crowley looked startled and took a few moments to think as well. “Unexpected, but, I think I can do that for you.”

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Excellent, I can’t wait, my dear.” He turned his attention back to his book as Crowley stood up and headed to the stairs.

~~~~~

Aziraphale climbed the stairs, somewhat confused. He wondered for a moment if he had imagined Crowley’s query. “Crowley? Dear, are you up here?”

“In the bedroom, Angel!”

Aziraphale opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh. My word … Crowley, you are beautiful … “

He was looking up, slightly more than usual, taking in Crowley’s somewhat nervous look. His eyes traveled down Crowley’s lean torso, the straight reddish hair there laying flat. The navel that was added around the time that a couple of Eve’s grandchildren saw him bathing in a small pool, the hips that Aziraphale loved to grab. That was where the familiarity of his lover ended. 

Crowley’s skin just below his navel shifted into wide red scales, the width of his body almost. Where his front became his sides and then back, smaller, hexagonal, shimmery black scales covered him. He was poised, his torso relaxed, rising out of the center of large, thick coils where his legs normally were, but at least twice as long. 

Aziraphale’s jaw was hinged open a bit, his eyes taking in the view. “Crowley, you are stunning, I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Not really something I do often, but I’ve been hailed as a god, or goddess, a few times.” Crowley winked, the corners of his mouth barely turning up. 

Aziraphale had stepped forward and his hand rested on Crowley’s hip, just above the scales, before running his hand carefully as far down his tail as possible. His other hand stroked up the center of Crowley’s chest until reaching his shoulders. He curled his hand around the back of Crowley’s neck and pulled him closer, bringing their lips together softly. He felt Crowley’s arms wrap around him and felt himself gently lifted to his toes. His eyes rolled behind his closed lids and Crowley’s mouth muffled his moan. 

Aziraphale was not used to being the smaller of the two of them, nor was we accustomed to Crowley being stronger than he was. It seemed that this form was a bit more powerful, strength-wise, than Crowley’s usual form. He’d never been manhandled, as the phrase went, but he saw the smallest inkling of what made it appealing. Just from that small lift, barely bringing his heels off the ground, but feeling just slightly out of control of the situation. He pulled back slightly, Crowley chasing his lips.

“Darling, do, er, do you suppose that you may like to be a bit more physical with me?”

“Oh, I plan on being plenty physical with you, angel.” Crowley licked Aziraphale’s earlobe as he purred in his ear. “I wasn’t thinking to come up and have a philosophy discussion.”

Aziraphale melted a bit at the promise in Crowley’s voice and chuckled. “No, I mean, a bit more like you enjoy what I do on occasion.”

Crowley pulled away until his hands were gripping Aziraphale’s hips, holding him at arm’s length. Aziraphale was resting his hands on Crowley’s biceps, reflexively squeezing gently every few seconds. He swallowed nervously as Crowley’s coils undulated and twisted around him, shifting.

“Ssso … a little show of strength and you’re ready to be overpowered a bit?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, the corners of his lips curling up. He tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s hips and lifted him a bit again. Aziraphale closed his hands tighter on Crowley’s arms and his lips parted, his eyes unfocusing slightly.

“Well, perhaps a bit, test the waters, as it were. If it’s alright with you, of course?” Aziraphale brought his eyes back to Crowley’s. Crowley’s gaze was intense and focused as he lowered Aziraphale back to the floor. 

“You’ll need to take off your clothes first, angel. Give me a little show.” Crowley licked his lips as he backed away, giving Aziraphale room.

This wasn’t the first time Aziraphale had been naked in front of Crowley, not by a long shot. However, any time Crowley asked for a show, Aziraphale always got a little coy, slow and shy. Looking at Crowley through his lashes as he took off his clothing, he watched as Crowley’s tail continued shifting, and Crowley’s hands flexed, restless to be touching Aziraphale again. 

As the last of his clothing was folded and set aside, Aziraphale stood up straight, his eyes trailing from the coils on the floor, up Crowley’s abdomen, and finally looking into his eyes again. Crowley's eyes were still traveling over Aziraphale’s bared skin, and a small smile curled his lips. Aziraphale smiled as well, though in comparison to this new form, he was of the opinion that he had a much more interesting view. 

“So, are you my virgin sacrifice? An offering to forestall my wrath?” Crowley gave an exaggerated leer as he came closer, dipping down to be face-to-face with Aziraphale. He wrapped around him as he spoke. “Or did you just wander into the wrong area while gathering berries in the woods?”

“Oh, I don’t know … “ Aziraphale stroked over the scales he could reach as he took Crowley’s chin in his other hand and kissed him softly. “I was thinking I could just be a humble bookselling angel who came in to find his sinfully attractive demon partner offering a new and exciting option to their bedroom activities.”

Crowley’s arms went around Aziraphale’s waist as they kissed and he chuckled against his lips. “Humble bookseller, hm? Seems a bit of a stretch, angel.” 

“Well, if you are saying this _is_ to be _my_ fantasy after all,” Aziraphale gave a coy grin, aware that many may have a fantasy that he would sell books, but he was not one of them. “You let me be a humble, loving angel this time, and next time we can do your virgin sacrifice.” Aziraphale smiled as he lifted his leg to hook his ankle over a coil near the floor. 

Crowley’s eyes went dark, feeling Aziraphale rubbing against his scales. He tightened his arms around Aziraphale and began to lift him, his ankle carefully slipping up his tail. “I never went in for that kind of thing before, I was just … making suggestions.” He looked into Aziraphale’s eyes which were heavy, even as his body went a bit slack. 

“Splendid, my dear … so, is there anything I should know specific to this shape?” Aziraphale was whispering breathily as Crowley kissed along his jaw, his breath catching when Crowley chuckled low. Aziraphale’s feet were fully off the ground and he had wrapped his legs around Crowley’s hips, the underside of his cock rubbing gently over the spot where scales became skin.

Crowley palmed Aziraphale’s arse cheek with one hand as the other held fast, wrapped around his back. “Well, there is one thing … two actually, that you might not be expecting.” he moved across the floor, lowering Aziraphale to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley as the demon stroked along a slightly differently shaped area, around where he would normally be sporting some sort of genitalia. He watched, transfixed, as the scales seemed to split down the middle and open slightly. He scooted as close as possible, putting his hands on Crowley’s hips. 

“May I?”

Crowley took his hand away from himself and gestured to Aziraphale. “Just be gentle around the vent, it’s a bit sensitive. The rest you can treat as usual.” Crowley winked at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale reached out and carefully drew his fingers along the sides of the vent. He leaned forward and nuzzled along Crowley’s navel, over where the scales began, before placing small kisses around the vent. He smiled as Crowley’s arousal emerged, the mirror image of what he was used to, maybe just a bit bigger … and an extra one to boot. He looked up at Crowley, slowly running the tip of his tongue along one of the cocks, to the tip.

Crowley’s breath hissed out of him as Aziraphale tongued along his cock. His arm wrapped around his tail and his other hand on Crowley’s hip, Aziraphale paid exquisite attention to one of the cocks, leaving the other alone. Crowley watched as Aziraphale took the cock as far down as he could and his head fell back with a groan. He tangled his fingers into Aziraphale’s hair, his other hand lacing with the hand on his hip. 

Aziraphale was working sloppily, not used to the slight increase in size, and the distraction of another cock rubbing along his face as he worked. He felt Crowley squeezing his hand and hair reflexively and smiled to himself with a satisfied hum and wiggle. Crowley got louder, and started to move with him, copious amounts of precome smearing along his cheek until finally Crowley hissed excitedly and urged Aziraphale a bit faster. 

Aziraphale was not surprised by the climax, not really, although he hadn’t thought about it entirely. He’d assumed that the hemipenes were autonomous … however judging by the state of his hair and lower back, that was not the case. He swallowed with a disbelieving chuckle as Crowley relaxed, dipping down into his coils like a gently dropped Slinky until he was resting his head on his crossed arms on the top coil, looking at Aziraphale who was seated on the bed still.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting them to go off together, as it were.” A quick wave of his hand erased the mess and he leaned back on his hands with a pout. “I would have stopped had I known that.”

“Give me twenty minutes you ridiculous and beautiful angel. Twice the orgasm, twice the exertion … it’s a thing to behold.” Crowley huffed a sleepy laugh and winked at Aziraphale. “Tell me more about this ‘humble bookselling angel’ fantasy while we wait.”

Aziraphale’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he reached down to begin playing with himself, and he opened his mouth to weave a tale.

~~

Aziraphale’s legs were hooked over Crowley’s arms, his wrists caught behind him firmly but playfully in a coil of Crowley’s tail. He was lying on a strong coil as Crowley strongly undulated his hips. One of his cocks working inside Aziraphale’s plush arse, and the other rubbing alongside Aziraphale’s own cock. Crowley was bent to lick and kiss what he could reach, whispering loving filth as he left small marks across Aziraphale’s chest and throat. Aziraphale’s eyes were slitted, trying to stay open as Crowley filled him, wanting to watch how he moved. 

Crowley pulled himself upright again and reached to wrap his hand around his and Aziraphale’s cocks together. He snapped his hips, his scales slapping so firmly against Aziraphale’s skin that they left patterns behind. Aziraphale’s eyes opened and he looked up. 

“You … are … a vision, darling … beautiful … “ His breath caught as Crowley reacted to the softly gasped praise, driving himself harder into Aziraphale’s body. “Y- Oh, Crowley … just … th- yes, comi-” 

His words cut off into a breathy cry as his climax rushed through him, sizzling down his spine so strongly that his scalp tingled. 

Crowley followed quickly after, his tail coiling around Aziraphale to hold him safe and still as Crowley shuddered and twitched. There was a soft susurration as Crowley wrapped himself around Aziraphale as reasonably as he could. They hummed and smiled and chuckled through the immediate aftershocks, waiting until they were over to move to the bed.

~~~~~

As they lay together, Crowley’s tail gently wrapped around Aziraphale’s leg. “I was worried that you’d be put off, or disgusted by the reminder, you know. S’why I never did it before, not in front of you, or when I thought you were in the area.”

“Darling, that part of me is in the past, I hope you realize and believe that. Even had I been … morally disapproving of your representing a deity, it never would have been about you yourself.” Aziraphale ran his hand down Crowley’s back and kissed the top of his head. “So, what brought that on? That was very unexpected.”

Crowley leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Aziraphale, confused. “What do you mean? You asked for it.”

Aziraphale looked back at him, just as confused. “When did I …? Oh! Oh goodness.” Aziraphale started laughing.

“What am I missing?”

“Oh, my dear, “ Aziraphale wiped a few laughter tears away. “My dear, I thought you were asking about dinner! We’d been going to the same places for quite a while, and there is a new Indian restaurant just around the way!”

Crowley blinked slowly as Aziraphale’s words settled in, and he let out a small grown. “You … naga. You were hungry.”

“Well, certainly one of my appetites has been sated. However, this has worked up quite an appetite … if we could …?”

Crowley chuckled as he started to shift to a more ‘out and about fetching food’ acceptable form, his leg thrown over Aziraphale’s. “Well, only one question, then. Lamb or fish?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
